Sweat
by Cookisz
Summary: Robin riu, e vendo que atraiu o olhar de Maka somente falou: - Não perde tempo, e nem ele. Não vale ficar na duvida. O 'e se...' vai te perseguir para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Titulo: Sweat_**

**_Avisos: O mundo de Soul Eater não me pertencen, somente Robin e Koji, e personagens afins de sua historia, que vem mais para a frente._**

_**(Sweat – Snoop Dogg)**_

_(musica sem a tradução já que essa fic não tem esse teor e que o único foco importante é a "batida".)_

_**I just wanna make you sweat**_

_**I wanna make you sweat**_

_**I just wanna make you sweat.**_

Seus pés calçados com os novos tênis brancos dançavam de acordo com a batida. A água das poças deixadas para trás pela chuva da noite passada, era arremessada a cada passo preciso que deslizava pelo chão, contigua com a musica. De short preto curto, blusão listrado amarelo e braceletes brancos, Robin "andava" em direção ao Shibusen, ao lado de sua arma, Koji Tanaka. O boné dele fora arrancado de sua cabeça, e como indicava sua expressão, com vários fios de cabelo negro.

- ROBIN!- rosnou ele, com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Nya – respondeu a garota colocando o boné em sua cabeça – O que foi, Koooji? – perguntou ela como sempre alargando muito o 'o'.

- Você vai me de-

- Oe Kooji – assim que viu uma expressão seria no rosto da pequena, ele parou ao seu lado, já prevendo a mesma conversa que eles tinham tido durante os últimos meses – Será que o Shinigami- sama vai lembrar de mim?

- Claro Robin.

- Mas-

- Olha, não se preocupa com isso – falou, suspirando pela ingenuidade dela – Só vamos logo que senão vamos chegar atrasados.

Eles continuaram "andando", já que a garota continuava batendo seus pés no chão, recomeçando com sua dança. Koji apenas balançou a cabeça, remexeu os cabelos e olhou feio para quem se atrevia a encarar sua garota.

Nunca tinha estado em uma escola, e duvidava que fosse melhor que caçar ovos de kishins, mas ela insistira, e Koji contraindo seu bom nome*, decidira acompanhá-la. Afinal, ela era sua shokunin, e a seguiria onde fosse, mesmo para uma escola.

A chegada na Death City tinha sido há uma semana. Ficaram procurando um apartamento onde ficar, e roupas para os dois, já que a fuga da casa de Robin fora rápida e difícil para ficar levando coisas pesadas, já bastava à pequena.

- ROBIN! – gritou de novo ao receber um golpe na cabeça.

- Não sou pesada, seu idiota! – reclamou ela, com o rosto vermelho – Eu que tenho que ficar te carregando nas lutas – bufou – Você e seus 100 quilos!

- Não peso 100 quilos – murmurou assim que ela começou a andar de novo. Levantou a cabeça e tateou seu novo ferimento, quando viu a Shibusen. Enorme, e assustadora. Só de ser uma escola, ele já a achava assustadora.

- Vamos, Koji! – exclamou Robin com um sorriso no rosto, e pegando em sua mão. Seria tudo feliz, se Shibusen não fosse uma escola, e ele não estivesse sendo arrastado.

*Koji: expansivo e controlador.

-x-

- Oe Koji – chamou ela, com expressão pensativa e língua pra fora.

- Que é? – perguntou. Estavam andando lado a lado, pelos inúmeros corredores da Shibusen. Sentia-se cansado, sonolento e o cheiro daquela escola o perturbava. Era por acaso lasanha?

- To perdida – respondeu com um bico nos lábios e o mapa estendido para a cara do rapaz. Ele tinha ficado pensativo enquanto ela andava lendo as tarefas nos quadros negros ali perto. Tinham entrado por ali, e virado aqui. Não, aqui. "Espera! Não lembro dessa curva." Ele pensou um pouco afoito.

- Você esta aqui – falou alguém na frente de Koji, com voz masculina e cheiro a cigarro, e apontando com um dedo a localização deles no mapa.

- Oh, gozaimassu – quando levantou a cabeça, o primeiro que viu foi às costuras e depois o grande parafuso que o homem fazia girar na sua cabeça, literalmente girar.

- ROBIN! – gritou, pela terceira vez naquela manha.

- Nya, um parafuso – comentou a garota apontando para a cabeça do homem que estava sorridente.

- Oe, Robin, não toca nisso – falou Koji, vendo como ela "cutucava" o parafuso na cabeça do estranho.

- Vocês devem ser os novos alunos, Koji e Robin.

- Hai – os dois afirmaram, ainda surpresos por um homem ter um _parafuso_ na cabeça.

-Sou o Professor Stein, e a aula de vocês é ali – falou apontando para a porta atrás de si. Os dois entraram, com Koji puxando ela pelo braço já que esta queria continuar "cutucando" o parafuso do professor.

-x-

Koji podia admitir que dissecar um sapo era divertido. Robin espremia um dos olhos do coitado com uma colher, mesmo que ele não soubesse de onde tinha saído a colher. O cara do seu lado de cabelo branco passou a aula dormindo e outras alunas atrás dele passaram a aula babando encima dele.

- Koji isso é nojento – falou Robin que ainda espremia o olho do sapo.

- Para de tentar estourar isso! – exclamou, arrebatando a colher da mão dela. Robin lhe mostrou a língua zangada, e ele como retribuição aproximou-se dela para beijar-lhe o rosto, mas assim que percebeu com o canto do olho um brilho vindo em sua direção... Levantou a bandeja com o sapo.

Quando o bisturi acertou em cheio o coração do sapo, acabou por espalhar sangue por todo o cabelo azul do cara na sua frente. E o grito do professor Stein com um severo "Calem a boca" foi suprimido pelo rugido de Black Star.

Depois de vários gritos sobre como ele ia superar "Deus" e de que ele era um "Deus", Robin já estava farta. De gritos, já estavam os de Koji.

- PARE COM ISSO – gritou ela, tentando competir com aquela voz petulante e a de sua arma, que tentava em vão se defender. Quando todos olhavam estupefatos para ela, resolveu terminar aquela situação – Caiu sangue na sua cabeça porque o louco do parafuso quis matar meu amigo aqui, então vai reclamar pra ele de que agora sua "divindade" esta comprometida – falou o mais calma que conseguiu.

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PR- começou Black Star, mas Koji não deixaria que ninguém mais, fora ele, gritasse com Robin.

- NÃO GRITA COM ELA SEU- tentou argumentou, também aos gritos, mas a "bandejada" na cabeçona azul lhe calou. Robin segurava em uma extremidade a bandeja que ela batia uma e outra vez na cabeça do Tal-Star.

- Se quer brigar, é só falar, seu pirralho – comentou ela, ainda batendo na cabeça do outro.

- Robin- começou em tom de aviso, Koji, mas o ego do shokunin despertou, mais uma vez.

- Omae o! DESAFIO ACEITO! – retruco o baka-Star. Levantando os braços para cima, fazendo com que a bandeja voasse para longe.

- Chooto maate! Koji – chamou ela, com um sorriso que mais cínico impossível – Kooooooji, luta por mim vai! – falou ela, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Nani? – exclamou ele.

-x-

Na frente do Shibusen, estavam quase todos os alunos reunidos, e no centro, estavam Koji e Black Star prontos para lutar. Este ultimo gritando. Robin sabia que o cara de cabelo azul não tinha nenhuma chance. Não contra o Koji.

- Oe, Robin ne? – chamou uma garota de cabelos negros, com um sorriso um pouco turvado. Oras olhava para ela, oras para o centro onde estavam os garotos ainda discutindo, esperando o sinal de começar.

- Hai!

- Tsukabi – falou a garota, e ela sorriu. Mas ainda sentia nela um pouco de desconfiança – Você é uma shokunin ne?

- Sim. Você é uma arma? – perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta. Um shokunin lutando contra uma arma... Seria interessante de se ver, mesmo que o Baka-Star não tivesse chance. Viu Tsubaki assentindo, e logo comentou - Já não sei se essa é uma boa luta – murmurou.

- Black Star vai se extrapolar como sempre, melhor tomar cuidado – falou Tsubaki ficando em pé ao seu lado. Robin apenas sorriu, sentindo uma pena estranha dessa garota por ser parceira do baka ali na frente.

Maka não via essa luta com bons olhos. Ela percebera o tamanho da alma daquele cara. Comprava-se muito a do Professor Stein. Ate tentou avisar,mas sabia que ninguém a escutaria. E tinha mais, aquela alma tão enegrecida quanto os cabelos do rapaz, arrepiavam-na. Black Star não estava à altura dele.

Assim que a luta começou todos esperavam o primeiro golpe do Black Star, conhecido por sua força bruta e teimosia enorme. Ele avançou para cima de Koji que fez menção de se mover, mas não saiu um dedo do lugar.

- Não quer chamar sua parceira Baka-Star? – o novato perguntou muito presunçoso, ao deter com os dois braços o golpe. Viu como Black retrocedia e sorria também daquele jeito perturbador. Quando acreditava que podia ganhar.

- Não preciso de ajuda para derrotar você.

Robin bocejou pela quinta, e levou outro susto quando Tsubaki gritou de novo o nome de seu parceiro. Fechou os olhos um pouco quando ouviu o grito de novo. Francamente, pensou, porque ele não desiste. Em toda a luta, Koji não tinha acudido a sua força de arma. Ela já estava relativamente entediada. Fechou os olhos de novo, e dessa vez escutou um grito mas viera com a voz de Koji, ao abrir os olhos, viu como Baka-Star vinha em sua direção descontrolado, mas com o punho preparado. Em segundos, em sua mão estava sua arma, um bastão negro com um circulo encima e varias escritura nele. Fincou os pés no chão e deteu o ataque do de cabelo azul, apenas retrocedendo alguns passos.

- AHO – gritou ela quando viu que a unha tinha se partido um pouco – AHO – gritou de novo, e começou a bater com o bastão na cabeça do Baka-Star.

- Oe Robin, não me usa assim – falou Koji em forma de arma. Black Star voltou alguns passos ainda um pouco sem sentido, pelos golpes na cabeça, mas nada que se comparasse ao Maka-Chop. Ainda com os olhos fechados, ouviu várias exclamações ao redor, e ao abri-los soltou um berro por ver _aquilo_.

Ao voltar a sua forma humana, Koji acabou por deixar sua jaqueta e regata nas mãos de Robin, esta que ficou admirando nada discretamente o torso nu de seu parceiro. Koji sorriu abertamente, percebendo os olhares da garota, mas sua expressão fechou assim que recebeu uns golpes em sua cabeça.

- Hentai – murmurou Robin.

- Oh, temos outro Death Scyte na escola? – indagou e colocou em palavras, o Professor Stein, o que todos estavam pensando. No torso nu de Koji, estava a marca dos Death Scyte*.

*vamos dizer que eles tem okay?

-x-

Continua...

.

.

.

.

v


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titulo: Sweat_**

**_Avisos: O mundo de Soul Eater não me pertencen, somente Robin e Koji, e personagens afins de sua historia, que vem mais para a frente._**

O resto do dia passara normal no Shibusen. Maka estava pela primeira vez em sua vida, sonolenta em uma aula. A professora Marie estava falando algo sobre como uma alma pode... Bla, ela realmente não sabia o que a alma podia. Bocejou pela enésima vez, e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, adotando uma forma que ficou observando os novos alunos.

Tsubaki tinha lhe contado, que aquela Robin conversara com ela na hora da luta e na hora do almoço. Koji não tinha se transformado em um Death Scyte , pelas mãos da novata. Mas não era isso que a incomodava, na realidade sua duvida era... Que raios de bastão era aquele? Não via muito utilidade nele em uma batalha, mesmo que pudesse parar um dos ataques do Black Star.

Pensando nisso, acabou fixando seu olhar no rosto dele. Koji. Notara que os olhos dele eram prata, como prata liquida. Com um brilho intenso, sempre que sorria. Que sorria para Robin.

E ai estava outro ponto. Percebeu como Soul e os outros ficavam olhando para ela. Admitia, era atrativa, e vamos, que seu parceiro era um pervertido por seios grandes. Mas como podiam olhá-la assim estando do lado dele? Porque ficou obvio que Koji e Robin eram um casal, ne? Ou não?

Soul não era muito de sair falando sobre a vida dos outros, e raramente sentia curiosidade sobre isso, mas saber que tinha um Death Scyte em sua sala o animou. Enquanto via como a Professora Mary falava algo sobre que as almas podiam fazer sei lá o que (tão entediante que ate a Maka não prestava atenção, ate a Maka! MAKA!), ele fazia um questionário que o novato ia lhe responder, por boas ou más... Mesmo que ameaças não servissem, porque afinal um DEATH SCYTE!

Robin sentiu uma verdadeira vontade de gritar de felicidade quando aquele barulhinho irritante mas salvador terminou com a aula.

- Oe Koji.

- Fala – disse ele guardando aqueles livros absurdos que ela lhe fizera comprar. E que o fizera carregar. Apostava que se não fosse ela, ele tinha abandonado há muito tempo aquela carreira de ainda caçar ovos de kishin por diversão.

- Escola é chata – comentou enquanto observava toda a sala, e como os alunos saiam. Felizes por terminar a aula.

Desviou seu olhar para as gêmeas barulhentas, e seu olhar atraiu aqueles olhos dourados que nunca esquecera. Aqueles mesmo olhos que agora a encaravam com perspicácia e muita atenção.

- Você que quis Robin – murmurou ele ao perceber que a atenção dela estava naquele filho do Shinigami.

- Nya, mas pensei que ia ser divertido – acabou falando ao se levantar e decidindo ignorar aqueles olhos. Koji pareceu aliviado, mesmo que ela não fizesse idéia do que – Oe Koji, vamos. Você demora demais só para arrumar isso – exclamou apontando para a mochila do rapaz, enquanto este fechava a cara em uma expressão irônica.

- Mas-

- Hey – falou alguém. Assim que os dois viraram, Robin voltou a encarar aqueles orbes dourados, sentindo seu corpo estremecer com a profundidade daquele olhar. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse proferir sequer uma palavra, o boné tinha sido retirado de sua cabeça e seus cabelos expostos – Robin.

- Kid.

-x-

Liz estava impaciente. Queria abrir aquelas portas nem que fosse a base de chute, porque a sim, ela queria saber o que aqueles dois conversavam lá. Bufou de novo, tentando lembrar se não tinha alguma copia da chave do quarto de Kid. Ouviu um barulho abafado, e ao se virar viu como o novato esmurrava a parede.

Ela sabia que era perversa.

- Oe – chamou o Death Scyte que se virou para encará-la – Como o Kid conhece sua namorada?

Recebeu um suspiro como resposta, e quando já imaginava que ele não ia responder, ouviu:

- Ela não é minha namorada – murmurou a contra gosto, Koji – E eles são primos.

- Nya, Kid-Kun tem primos? – perguntou Patty desenhando na parede uma girafa com lápis de cor. Liz não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto fotos de família, ou sequer o próprio Kid ter mencionado outros parentes.

- Só quero saber o que eles fazem lá dentro – falou dissimuladamente – sozinhos – viu de canto de olho a inquietude do moreno – no _quarto_ do Kid.

- Argh, chega – ele não conseguia agüentar, simplesmente não conseguia. Levantou-se de repente de onde estivera sentado nos últimos segundos, com um só empurrão abriu as portas do quarto do esquisitão simétrico. Robin estava sentada na cama ao lado do Kid, com as mãos dele entre as suas. Koji viu tudo vermelho e saiu murmurando coisas como "Shinigamizinho de quarta". Robin somente suspirou e saiu atrás do seu parceiro.

Liz aproveitou e deu uma boa olhada na garota, quando viu uma listra branca em seus cabelos.

-x-

Outro dia na Shibusen, muitos alunos relutantes a entrar na sala, já que, de novo, o Professor Stein tinha levado para sala um animal. Dissecação na certa.

Robin observava as pessoas que entravam na sala, de uma maneira deprimida. Koji desaparecera da face da terra, e por mais que ela tivesse procurado por lugares completamente inusitados (como embaixo do sofá) não tinha encontrado. Ouvira como o garoto, parceiro de Maka Albarn, tinha se ferido gravemente em uma batalha, e isso lhe fez lembrar Koji, mais uma vez.

Seu irmão mais velho o tinha transformado em um Death Scyte, mas dois meses depois, ele tinha falecido em uma luta contra uma das três bruxas, Medusa. Ate então Koji, que já tinha se transformado em um membro da família, a cuidara por ser nova demais e sozinha. Seus pais sempre muito ocupados com assuntos sigilosos. Koji era como um irmão, um pai... Ele era o seu parceiro. Não era forte como ele, não era veloz e com certeza não era resistente. Ela com 15 e ele com 18. Sempre a seguiria para onde fosse, sabia, e sempre a amaria como dizia quando estava bêbado.

Começou a lembrar da conversa que teve com Kid no dia anterior. Ele tinha ficado feliz de saber que tinha fugido daquele quase prisão domiciliar que sempre esteve, mas agora que ela pensava com mais frieza, não sabia muito bem o que fazer de sua vida. E por mais que Kid, como seu primo, insistisse em lhe ajudar, seu orgulho não deixava.

Enquanto Robin pensava nos infortúnios da vida, Maka acabava de sentar-se ao seu lado, completamente ausente, e pensando no Soul. Ele tinha, como sempre, se arriscado para salvar sua vida. Coisa que ela não pedira, coisa que ela não queria.

Não necessitava de sangue em suas mãos, quanto mais do Soul. Ela queria ficar forte, por ele, por eles. Ele precisava dela, e só o estava retrasando. Bateu com a mão fechada em sua mesa, desafiando-se a si mesma, quando sentiu que em vez da mesa, tinha batido em algo muito macio.

Robin viu tudo cor de rosa ao ver Koji entrar na sala, depois tudo ficou vermelho ao vê-lo com uma garota que ela não fazia idéia, mas qualquer pensamento que ela pudesse ter tido foi cortado por uma mão que batera em sua cabeça, e tudo ficou negro.

-x-

- Sabe Maka, já não disse que bater nos outros é feio? – falou Soul, com um sorriso irônico em seu rosto e com um pouco de pena da novata. Mal chegava e a Maka já batia nela.

- Foi sem querer – sussurrou Maka, enchendo as bochechas e brincando com seus dedos. Soul suspirou e achou melhor não continuar falando para não ficar no estado da pobre novata. Ainda estava na enfermaria, mesmo não querendo continuar ali. Tinha tentado ir embora no outro dia, mesmo contra as indicações da enfermeira, mas um Maka-chop não o tinha deixado chegar tão longe, na verdade, nem se lembrava de ter saído da cama.

- ROBIN! – o grito do Deatch Scyte o tirou de suas paranóias. Koji estava como um pandemônio, já que mesmo depois de meia hora não estava achando a enfermaria. E agora se sentia culpado por Robin estar ali, sem que ele mesmo tivesse levado ela, de tão distraído que estava com a garota que conhecera. Hana, ela parecia alguém legal.

- Não joga água, já acordei! – gritou Robin, levantando-se tão rápido que acabou com uma tontura dos mil demônios – Ai, acho que bebi muito.

Maka acabou pedindo desculpas por acertar a novata, e deu uma Maka-chop no novato por entrar assim na enfermaria.

- Acaso não sabe que esse é um lugar de repouso?

-x-

Ela não precisava continuar ali, mas Robin não estava com vontade de voltar a dissecar outro animal na vida. Estava ali, sentada perto da janela sentindo a brisa bagunçar seus cabelos, e ouvindo os dois sussurrando as suas costas. Assim que Koji a tinha acordado, aquela garota Maka, se desculpara por deixar ela vendo passarinhos amarelos por um hora. O sorriso dela era tão sincero que ficou coibida por alguém, que não conhecia, conseguir sorrir assim, para uma estranha.

Escutou um suspiro a suas costas, e viu como Maka sorria enquanto via seu parceiro dormir. Ela já perdera a contagem de quantas vezes tinha ficado horas vendo Koji dormir e sorrir por nada, falando o seu nome. E agora sentia uma agonia pelo que tinha passado mais cedo.

Ele ficou um tempo com ela na enfermaria, pedindo desculpas por sumir o dia todo, e por não dar noticias, mas quando perguntou o que de tão divertido estivera fazendo, os olhos prata brilharam e assim que o nome Hana apareceu, ela sentiu-se completamente indisposta e pediu para descansar mais um pouco.

Maka se sentiu observada e fitou a novata. As duas ficaram se analisando por um bom tempo, ate que ela percebeu que os olhos de Robin eram parecidos demais com os olhos do Kid. Quebraram o contato ao ouvir um suspiro vindo de Soul, seguido do nome da Maka, quem corou ate o fundo da alma.

Robin riu, e vendo que atraiu o olhar da outra somente falou:

- Não perde tempo, e nem ele. Não vale ficar na duvida. O 'e se...' vai te perseguir para sempre.

-x-

Continua...

v


End file.
